


The Surprise party

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, famous robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron plans a surprise party for Robert
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Surprise party

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Robert's birthday this week, I'm going to post (at least) 1 fic a day. 
> 
> No prison, no posners, just happy Robert and robron. 
> 
> Some AU, some canon compliant, but all happy.

“Surprise! Happy birthday!!”

Robert looked dumbfounded at the scene before him. His friends and family, and a boat load of acquaintances, all packed into his and Aaron’s house. To celebrate his birthday with him. Apparently.

“Did you do this?” he asked Aaron who just laughed and gave him a shrug.

There were people there he hadn’t seen in years and people he’d seen just a few hours ago. He noticed his brother Andy and his wife Katie and wondered who’d paid them to show up. And how much.

“Happy birthday, mate!” Ellis, the guitarist in his band said as he pulled him into a hug. “Long time no see.” he joked. they’d spent the better part of the past few weeks locked in their studio to get ready for the upcoming club tour.

“And there was me thinking I’d be free of your ugly mug for one night.”

Ellis laughed.

“Blame your boyfriend.” he said and left to get himself another drink.

The thing was, Robert would love to blame his boyfriend, if only he could find him. Somehow Aaron had managed to disappear the second they walked through the door.

And their house wasn’t that big.

“Happy birthday to the biggest pain in my ass in my address book.” Nicola, his manager, said as she handed him a glass of champagne and clinked their glasses together. “But you make me a lot of money so it’s ok.”

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks Nicola. Your support really warms my heart.”

“Always a pleasure.” she raised her glass at him and took a sip. “I’d love to stay and chat but I better go find Jimmy. The last I saw of him he was talking to a girl with multicoloured hair and a rainbow on her ass.”

Robert laughed as she walked away and tried to figure out who he knew dressed like that. it was like Aaron had invited every person they’d ever met.

He took another sip of his drink and decided to mingle a bit in a hope to find his boyfriend.

He found his drummer Matty snogging a girl he vaguely recognised as some up and coming star Nicola kept telling him to make nice with so she’d record a duet with him. Apparently Matty had decided to take matters in his own hands.

He was just about to try make it clear to Matty that he’d kill him if he took that girl upstairs to his and Aaron’s bedroom (it wouldn’t be the first time) when someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

“I made your cake. Triple chocolate, just like Aaron ordered.” his sister Victoria said as he stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Happy birthday big bro.”

“Aaron ordered a cake from you?”

“Well he knows I’m the best, and he wanted the best for you. Don’t forget to mention me in your instagram post.”

“So that’s what you’re after, promo for your cakes?” he said in mock outrage “And there was me thinking you just wanted to come wish me happy birthday.”

"That too. But I want the promo too.” She said and laughed before patting his arm and leaving to go talk to Aaron’s friend Adam. Robert had a feeling she liked him as more than just a friend. But this party was hardly the place to sit her down and ask for details.

In his search for his boyfriend he got talking to his bassist Priya and her girlfriend Leyla, some friends from the music world, had an awkward catch up with his brother, and took selfies with people he barely recognised before finally ending up in the garden.

It was quieter and it seemed Aaron had worked his magic here too. There was a pagoda in the middle of their garden Robert was sure hadn’t been there this morning and the path from the back door was lit up by lanterns.

And finally, there was Aaron. He’d somehow managed to change into a suit without Robert noticing and he looked amazing.

“Did you do all this?” Robert asked him for the second time that night as he walked down the path to the pagoda.

“I just wanted to you to have a nice night.” Aaron shrugged, like it was no big deal every person Robert had ever talked to was in their house to celebrate his birthday with him.

“Did you invite Andy?”

“Yeah… did you not want him here? I know things are complicated with the two of you… but he’s your brother and I thought you’d want him here.” Aaron rambled.

“It’s fine. More than fine. It’s amazing. This whole party is amazing. You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“I wanted to. I wanted tonight to be special.”

Robert stepped closer to him and put his hands on Aaron’s hips.

“It is special. it’s all amazing. Thank you.” he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

“It’s not over yet.” Aaron stepped back and tapped his phone until a song started playing. A love song that had been playing on the radio the first time he’d worked up the courage to kiss Aaron.

Before the fame and the fans, before thousands of people would sing his songs back to him, before everything when he was just Robert. Robert who fancied the guy he saw on the train on his way to work every morning, and again on his way home every night. Robert who decided to ask him out on a whim after a row with his boss had left him buzzing with energy.

And to his surprise, Aaron had said yes.

Dinner and a movie had turned into curry and beer in the pub near Aaron’s flat and a DVD on his sofa. Only they’d never actually gotten to the DVD part. Aaron’s neighbours didn’t seem to know their music could be played softly and they heard every word through the thin walls.

It was a song about hoping and wishing the other person felt the same and concluded in a declaration of love. Robert had taken that as a sign and had kissed Aaron who had happily kissed him back.

And now Aaron was standing in front of him again, looking every bit as gorgeous as that day, holding out his hand.

“Dance with me.”

“You don’t dance.” Robert said, taking his hand and swaying with him to the music.

“I do now.” Aaron said and leaned in to kiss him. “I love you. Happy birthday.”


End file.
